Unanswered Letters
by Merci's Savior
Summary: The closer it was the easier it was for me to smile at something simple, or to dance on spot. No one ever understood it, or why I would get so excited, but it was the highlight of my day, and I yearned for Monday on the weekend. JONAS story. Complete!
1. Unanswered Letters

**I know I know, I should be writing chapters for my two Camp Rock stories. But this hit me and I couldn't help it. I'm thinking of leaving it as a one shot, but it depends on my mind and if I can get more inspiration.**

**

* * *

**

It was the same everyday. I didn't need an alarm or the sun or anything to alert me to the time. I knew it. I knew the sounds that alluded to that time. I had a growing anticipation every single weekday that built until it was time. The closer it was the easier it was for me to smile at something simple, or to dance on spot. No one ever understood it, or why I would get so excited, but it was the highlight of my day, and I yearned for Monday on the weekend.

Today was no different. I was silently dancing in my chair as I worked, bobbing my head along to a song that only I could hear. A smile was on my face, without any coercion. And then I heard it, and I had to resist jumping out of my chair. Instead I turned, smiling at him as he passed, dropping my day's excitement on my desk.

It wasn't just a smile anymore. It was a grin, growing wider as I took in what was in my hands. I ripped the seal, pulling out the papers and my eyes lit up as I read the words that were meant for me and only me.

_I can't believe that it's been a year since I started this. The hiding and the pretending that I was doing business stuff, just so I could write you a daily letter. I'm under a desk at the moment, undignified to the extreme, but it's all worth it. _

_It's still early, but I've already gotten lost in my thoughts thinking about you. I've had a pillow, a baseball and even a hat thrown at me so far. So I'd like to think that it's already been a productive day. Everyone else might not agree, but I know it to be true. Without you, I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have made it nearly as far as I would have liked. Knowing me I would probably be in a relationship that was only good for relationship problems. _

_But then, it's not as if I know if you're even reading these letters. I haven't received a reply. or even an acknowledgement. So I assume that you still haven't forgiven me for my idiotic words and accusations. I deserve the silent treatment. But I need you to forgive me, and talk to me, like we used to, and hopefully even more. _

_It's like they say, 'You don't know what you got 'till it's gone'. And that was true for me. I didn't appreciate you. But doesn't it say something that I didn't even last a day before I wrote a letter to you? I realised that I was a fool for not noticing what was in front of me for all those years. You're my best friend, even if we haven't spoken in a year and a day. And I want to be your best friend, and not just that, I want to be more than that. _

_You're beautiful, smart, hard-working and you know exactly what to say to get through to me. Your smile always makes me smile, and your eyes sparkle when you're excited. You have a childlike innocence when you explore somewhere new, but you can be serious in a second when needed. You're hilarious and can make anyone laugh. You're the nicest person I know and you never expect anything in return. You're the most genuine person. _

_You hide your smile with your hands when you think something funny but no one else is laughing. You tap your foot and bob your head when you're singing along to a song in your head. And you never make anyone feel stupid if you can help it. You make anyone talking to you feel like they are the most important person in the world when you listen to them. You're not afraid to make a comment on something. And you're never afraid to learn something new. _

_You snort and look embarrassed when you laugh hard at something unexpected. When you're surprised or extremely excited you become extremely clumsy. You are never without bruises on your knees because you can't walk in heels. You can't do any hairstyle more complicated than a pony-tail, and that's why you always have your hair down. You bit your lip and scratch your right arm when you're nervous. You twirl your hair when you're enthralled and tap your foot when you're confused. Your head tilts to the left when you're thinking. You're completely different from any other girl that I have ever known. _

The words became a bit more engrained into the paper here, as if the writer had been frustrated and being pressing hard down as they wrote.

_You're too good for me, I know that. But that's never stopped me before. I've always reached for things that everyone says I can't achieve. Your love is one of those, and I will stop at nothing until I get it. _

_And so ends another letter, you shall have the next one by tomorrow. I hope that one day I'll get a reply, a phone call or something. But if I don't, these letters will continue, and even if I do, these letters will continue. Because, even when you're not talking to me, you should be told each and every single day (well, at least weekdays), that you're amazing, and that this person loves you. Please forgive me. _

She sighed, still smiling slightly from this letter. She knew that she was being too mean in not replying. But what could she say to that? She still couldn't believe that he thought these things about little Macy Misa. So she placed the letter with the others, she hadn't thrown one out yet. They were in a shoebox in her bottom drawer of her desk. It was already overflowing, soon she'd have to find a new place.

Macy ran a hand through her hair, sighing, as she looked at the blank page in front of her, wondering how she would even write what she wanted. But, she pushed herself, picking up a pen, and writing down the first words, it was a start.

_Dear Nick,_

_

* * *

_

**So what do you think? Leave it as a one shot? Continue it, and if you think that, I'd need ideas on how to move forward. But yeah, leave a review, tell me what you think. :)**


	2. One Year and A Day Before

**I never expected to get reviews just hours after I posted. It completely made my day, especially since the last chapter was written in only half an hour and it wasn't even proof-read. You guys are amazing. Thank you. This was written not too long after the first chapter, because I was reading ****suburbs**** stories and they inspired me, because I love romance. If you haven't read her stuff (and I can only assume that she is a girl), do it, she is amazing. And one day, I will get around to stating my utter admiration of her stories in review form, but until then, on with the story.**

* * *

The door slammed, her hair streaming behind her because of the wind and the force that she was walking with. Her brown eyes were blazing and her lips were pressed so tightly together that they were barely visible except for a thin line. Her destination was unknown. She just needed to get away, before her anger disappeared and what he had said sunk in. It wouldn't do to be breaking down in the middle of a crowded street.

Sadly she wasn't as lucky as she had hoped. She heard the door slam once more and felt a hand on her arm turn her around. How he had caught up with her that fast, she didn't have any idea. She brushed her hair out of her face angrily, looking up at him with her set face, knowing she'd have to stay angry with him to keep her hurt from showing.

"What do you want?" She growled, shoving his hand off her arm and stepping back so that they had a good meter and half distance between them. Punches wouldn't do well, what with him being a international rock star and all. Assault wasn't in her best interests either.

When he didn't speak, she crossed her arms and just looked at him, counting to ten, because if he didn't say something she would. And she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to reign in the worst of her temper if that happened.

_One._

He looked furious himself, his shirt was covered in some sort of red sauce and his hair was plastered to his head by what she knew to be soda. Not her fault, her temper was legendary.

_Two. _

He looked as if he was trying to think of words. Ways to ream her out even more, as if yelling at her in the middle of a packed restaurant hadn't humiliated her effort.

_Three._

His fists kept clenching and unclenching and his eyebrows were furrowed. She had never seen him look so frustrated and livid.

_Four._

Her jaw clenched, as she counted, wondering if he really was going to say something. For a known lyricist he was horrible at words.

_Five._

She dug her nails into her hand, stopping herself from beginning to yell at him. She'd said that she'd give him ten seconds before she would yell at him herself. She had been silent in the restaurant afterall.

_Six. _

They never got angry at each other. They understood each other too well. And yet, here they were, in a fight that easily surpassed his brother and her best friends constant ones.

_Seven. _

Oh, how she wanted him to stay silent for three more seconds. Then she could let rip. She was never one to take criticism well, and tonight, she had stayed silent. Not for much longer.

_Eight._

Just two more seconds. She almost winced when he opened his mouth, but he closed it again, and her jaw clenched even more, making her wonder for just a second if she'd even be able to open it when she started her rant.

_Nine. _

It was tempting to think of an opening sentence that would hurt him as much as he would hurt her, but she decided to wing it. Actually, that was a lie. Her anger was not letting her think clearly.

_Ten._

She'd given him his chance. Now he was screwed. She had to unclench her jaw and shake out her arms, because the temptation to just punch him and walk away, was so much. She took a deep breath.

"I'm a fame whore?" Her voice wasn't loud, but she knew she was heard. She spat out the words because they insulted her very being. Her essence. She ran a hand through her hair, her arms flailing as she spoke.

"I'm your best friend. And you're an arse-hole who's forgotten what it's like to be normal." He looked as if he was about to interrupt her and she just put up a hand and continued her yelling him, steadily getting louder.

"No. Shut Up! It's my turn to talk now." She paused as if to take a breath and recollect her thoughts.

"You've known me for years. You've seen me dive into trash cans to avoid being seen and thought of as a celebrity just because I'm friends with you. I've never asked you for any favors. I've always earned my own way."

She stepped closer, looking up at him, her eyes still flaming and showing her fury at her supposed best friend. He looked a bit scared of her, but still seething at the same time. That increased when she started poking him in the chest with each word.

"I don't know when you got on your damn high horse, but you better hurry up and get off it soon, or you'll lose the only damn person that's actually interested in who you are as a real person apart from your family. I don't know where you've gotten the idea that I'm only friends with you because you're famous, or so I can 'hook up with celebrities'. Glad to know that you think so highly of your best friend."

She stepped back, almost growling, but her anger was ebbing away and the hurt at his accusations was starting to show. Evident by the rapidly blinking eyes, and the shuffling of her feet.

"So guess what Nick, you've gotten your wish. I'm out of your life. I'm not your problem anymore. I won't talk to you anymore. Won't listen to your damn idiotic crushes on girls that are the ones that actually only want you for your fame and money. Let's see how long you survive without me. Because I assure you, I'll survive quite easily without you, in fact, I think that I'll excel." She paused, turning on her heel, before giving him a parting shot as she walked away.

"Oh and another thing, that 'date' I was supposedly on, was a meeting for your surprise birthday party. Have a great life."

And with that, she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I think that clears up the whole what Nick did. And yes, I know he doesn't speak, but I can't really imagine Macy letting Nick speak if he accused her of those kind of things. In fact I was really tempted to make her punch him. But I refrained. Now I'm off to go read happy things, because this chapter I had to get angry. **


	3. You Don't Leave These Things to Chance

**I don't really know where the muse for this story came from. But I love letters, they just feel that more important than an e-mail or a text or something. Handwritten letters. I wish I got more of them than I do. But I still have that excitement where the mail for the day comes and I rush out to see if there's anything to me apart from bills and advertisements. Handwritten letters always make you feel special. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed, you seriously made my week. I'm always amazed when people actually like my writing. I'm even more amazed that you wanted more than just one chapter. So this here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**

* * *

**

They had to be quiet, otherwise the shot was ruined. And considering just what his brother was wearing, even he had a had time not making a sound and giving him a hard time. But he was known for his self-control and maturity, unlike his brothers, so he was able to refrain, it was just harder than normal.

His fingers ran over the leather charm wrapped around his left wrist. He'd found it almost a year before, stuffed inside a coffee tin. She had always known where to hide things where he'd never look. The only reason it had gone unnoticed until then was that he'd had a visitor that apparently survived off coffee alone. He didn't drink the stuff, he was an ice tea and soda man. Coffee he thought was disgusting.

Everyone winced when something crashed and a assistant called out sorry. They'd have to shoot that again. It was ridiculous just how much time and effort went into a simple ten second scene. This was why he was just glad that he was a musician and not a director or an actor.

It wasn't like he was even needed here, it was his brother's film, he was just here until they decided to go to lunch. Well, in this studio, if they weren't going to lunch he would probably be on the opposite side of the lot composing a new song like he usually did.

He just sat in his chair and sighed. He'd already written and sent off his letter for that day, and he'd promised himself he would never write her two letters in a day, because that was just a little bit desperate. Well, more desperate than he was willing to be at least. So he just tapped out a silent tune on his leg hoping that this scene would be done soon enough so they could go and get something to eat.

At least then he'd had something to take his mind off the girl that had taken control of his thoughts all too easily when he'd stupidly let her leave his life. He knew that he'd spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to her. Hell, he wasn't even sure if she'd ever even forgive him. He'd insulted her in such a way that made it seem that he had never paid attention to her at all.

He'd made it seem like she was his best friend but he wasn't hers. He hadn't acted as if he knew her better than what he accused her of. Instead he'd let his temper take over, and he'd gotten his just deserts. A plate of food shoved into his chest and her drink poured over his head. And then when he had followed her outside to continue with his shouting at her, she'd reacted. He'd heard about her temper, but he'd never seen it in person.

And she'd made him speechless. Unable to say anything, because her hair seemed to expand with her anger and her hands made crazy gestures as she talked or rather yelled. Her eyes smoldered with a fury as she called him on his insults and accusations against her. He didn't know what he'd been thinking. She had honestly scared him, and that had left him just standing there, still furious but unable to say a word as she said her final words and disappeared around the corner with a speed that she'd been known for in high school.

He'd stayed outside that restaurant for hours, even when the skies opened up and poured rain on him. It had taken one of his brothers coming looking for him for him to move. And even then, it was like he hadn't processed anything that had happened. It seemed to have happened so fast. And he just wanted to know what triggered it.

They'd been having a pleasant dinner, having just received their food and talking about their week. And then he'd made a rude comment. Was it sad that he couldn't even remember what it was? She'd asked him what he meant by that and he'd gone off. He was pretty sure that he'd ruined the best relationship he'd had in years because he was jealous and too much of a chicken to tell her that he wanted more.

She hadn't said a word in his rant, where everyone in the crowded restaurant had been listening, instead, she'd stood up, grabbed her purse, and then shoved her food into his chest and poured her drink on his head before walking away. He should've left it there. He knew that now. But instead he followed her, wanting to rant more and get even.

Instead she'd blown up at him and hadn't let him get a word in edgewise, it was kinda funny how their roles had reversed but it hadn't been back then. But the one thing that had stuck with him since that night, was the unshed tears and the hurt her eyes had flashed him when the anger seemed to dissipate from her just before she walked away.

There were several ways to break someone's heart, one, break up with them when they're completely in love with you. Two, be in love with someone else and never notice them. And Three, you don't believe in their character even if you've known them for years. He was sure that there were plenty more ways, but he had experienced or done all of them. He was sure that he'd broken her heart that night.

He'd spent the entire night pacing his apartment, convinced she would show up so that they could go back to normal. Back to the way they were before. It was when it reached noon the next day that he realised he'd made the biggest mistake of his life and he had to do something about it. And that was how the letter thing started.

He'd tried to write her a song, but instead, he'd started writing a letter, listing all the things that made her the best friend in the world, and what he saw in her that made him fall in love with her. It was the first time he admitted it. He hadn't planned on sending the letter, but a frustrated conversation with his brothers had him sending her the letter via express to her office, along with her favourite flowers and lollypops. She hated receiving chocolates, they made her feel like a typical girl.

He didn't even know if she'd read it, or even liked the flowers. He'd gotten no acknowledgement at all since then, but he hadn't stopped writing the letters. His brothers still talked to her often, so he was often informed of what she was up to. But one day, he hoped that he would write something that would help her get on her way to forgiving him. He just hoped that that day was coming soon. He missed his best friend, the one who understood his silences, and when to talk and when not to.

He ran a hand through his curly hair, sighing silently, this was something that he thought on every single day and would continue to do so until he had made it up to her. He still sent her gifts every month. He'd sent her a gift on her birthday and on Christmas. One of these days he'd make it up to her.

His assistant tapped him on the shoulder and gave him the important messages for the day, she even sat there and watched him. She knew that he wouldn't look at them if she wasn't watching. It was why she had lasted so long in this business.

He flipped through the papers, skimming each and every one and not finding anything that he didn't already know. But he was only halfway through the pile when he reached an envelope. His breath stopped.

He could recognize that handwriting anywhere, even if he hadn't seen it in what seemed like forever. There was his name written in neat precise script on the front, but there was no address. Which meant that it was hand delivered.

His hand shook as he opened the envelope, hoping that it wasn't a restraining order or something against him. He unfolded the sheet and couldn't stop the smile that surfaced. It was short. But it was a start.

_Dear Nick, _

_You're an idiot. But I think you've suffered enough. You're not completely forgiven yet though._

_

* * *

_

**And there's the last chapter. What do you think? Review, tell me what you think. Give me pointers. Hell, tell me what I did wrong. :) **

**Merci's Savior**


End file.
